THE SANCTUARY
by the s33r
Summary: This one-shot is the 2nd in a series of character-studies I am doing for Heroes. This current writing is based on some of the thoughts that could have been going on through Peter’s mind as he sat in the church with Angela, during the episode "Into Asylum.


**THE SANCTUARY (Peter's thoughts during "Into Asylum")**

So here I sit, damp, cold and trying to keep myself warm from the rain that had saturated me just a few moments earlier. I still have no idea what had possessed Nathan to do what he did. I mean, kidnapping us, then trying to send us away to some far off place where we "wouldn't be a threat to anyone". I just can't understand his motives. After all he is still "one of us"…different…."special". But as always, Nathan wanted to be in the limelight. He wanted to be the one who would be crowned King because of his discernment of impending threats and noble deeds towards his country. But he was far from that; Nathan was a hypocrite. As far as Nathan was concerned, he just wanted to be normal, yet he wanted power. But anyways that's just one side of the story.

I look at my mother as she sat there, a blue coat around her body and a white scarf around her head. She was so quiet and pensive. I guess that's where I got my demeanour from. I watch her sit there silently, looking towards the front of the church building, blinking slowly every now and then. I can see the tears form in her eyes as she sat there. I sighed at the sight, hanging my head to stare at the floor.

Only a few moments ago, I had been hiding out on the rooftops of New York City, trying my best to monitor this "situation" that Nathan had gotten us all into. I was like a lone ranger, a vigilante of some sort, watching over those whom he held dear. If it hadn't of been for me watching my mother like a hawk, she could've been dead by now. Thank God that didn't occur. I had gotten there just in time to save her, as well as getting us out there in record time. And to add to everything that was happening at the time, I had managed to block myself from replicating her ability.

As hard as I try to stop it, all I can think about is how I want to bring Nathan to justice…true justice. I don't know what I would do to him. At the moment I feel like I could lock him up and interrogate him, just like he has wanted to do to us. But after my experience with Bennett, it would just bring more trouble my way. It's funny when I think about it though, Nathan wants to gets us away from the rest of humanity, he wants to exile us…yet he wants to keep Claire, our mother and me safe. Is he really that flawed? Is he scared? What's going on with him?

I haven't heard from Nathan since the night he save me from falling to my death. I guess I owed my big brother some gratitude. He was still looking out for me after all.

_*Later*_

I actually said a prayer…a prayer!

I stood in front of that statue of Jesus Christ and I spoke to God. I had told him of my concerns, concerns about myself, my issues of adequacy, about Him and His ways, and everything else in between.

"_Please show up…"_

Those were the words that ended my prayer, and then before I knew it my mother and I had been forced to hide again as Danko's men burst in and raided the church, looking for us. During that time my mother had told me about how her past had a drastic effect on our current situation.

She really had been seeking forgiveness and redemption for her past. I had never known my mother to be this remorseful for what she had done. If I had been in her shows I probably would've responded in the same way.

With all the commotion going on around us, Noah Bennett had once again come to our rescue and let us go. The look in his eye said that he was sincere in his decision, but that he was also putting his body on the line for us…all of us. I had silently commended him for that. If it weren't from his many years of service to the Company, he wouldn't of had the experience to know how to handle the raid. The soldiers exited to church and my mother and I were once again allowed to have whatever peace was left for the night.

My mother was the only one who slept those few hours of the early morning. Me…I can't sleep. My mind is too busy racing around, back and forth, from end to end, almost going in circles to try and figure out what our next move should be. All the while I can't stop thinking about Nathan. Where had he gone too once I had left him and mom? Had he gone back to try and fix whatever mess I had made, or did he simply flee?

And then there was Claire…innocent, determined and faithful Claire. I hadn't seen her since the crash, obviously because she had been given a "free pass". I wondered if she was okay. She had become so much like her adopted-father in this passed year that I wondered if that innocent, sweet girl was still there.

A sigh escapes my lips as I look towards the ceiling of the church, desperately trying to calm myself. I shut my eyes, yet my eyes continue to flutter as my mind keeps me in its grasp and arrests all attempts of slumber.

Upon waking up my mother and I slowly get up and retreat the church in a relaxed manner. I ask her what is happening next? She answers me by saying that she has to go see her sister, and that Nathan, Claire and myself are to come with, as she wants to "mend our family".

I am confused by all of this, but in typical- Angela Petrelli fashion she gently slaps me on the cheek as we walk out the door.

I turn back and take one last look at the church as an epiphany hits me.

_Maybe God really is working out everything for the best!_


End file.
